Property Of
by Isleia
Summary: A contract at Seifer's execution may be the one thing that saves him... Oneshot. Light Sap. Yaoi.


Property Of 

Authoress: Isleia

Pairing: You'll see. (Wink) I'll give you a hint: Yaoi. Nothing graphic though.

Type: One-shot

Warning: This is just a warning for those who don't like the 'guy/guy love' kinda thing. But don't fret, its very light, I'm being nice for those who don't like it, but I'm in the works of another fic where things will be more _hands on_. Heh heh.

Disclaimer: (Dripping with sarcasm) Oh, yes, of course. I do own Final Fantasy VIII, I am Hironobu Sakaguchi, I do run Square-Enix with an iron fist and demand yaoi in video games. Pifft, I wish. The day _that_ video game comes out, I'll be all over it man!

AN: First fic. I know I could do better, but I'm lazy. Plus it's late, and this was random. I couldn't get the damn idea out of my head. So here it is, enjoy my steaming pile of cal!

* * *

Squall sat quietly, not looking at anyone. Not one of his companions wished to think of what was coming. It was hard to believe, even after everything they had been through. 

Seifer was going to be executed.

Everyone tried to find a way to stop the ex-Knight's death sentence, but to no avail. Even Laguna tried to stop it. But nothing worked. The world didn't seem to care. The world loved the heroes for their saving them, but they didn't care one bit for the one the heroes all cared deeply for.

It was the entire world against them. They couldn't win.

The group sat in the Timber Television Station. The group was: Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Edea, Cid, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Ellone. They all greatly distanced themselves from Rinoa. After they had all heard the news of Seifer's death sentence, Rinoa had been smug about it. She had been permanently thrown out of Balamb Garden and was to be shot on sight if she came anywhere near it. It was hard for all of them to be in the same room as her and her father who had the same smug look on his face. Many other high end officials sat in the room, waiting for Seifer's death on live television.

There was suddenly many murmuring voices as security brought out the ex-Knight. Instead of being frightened or sad, Seifer looked pissed off, as if someone took away his gunblade. Which, of course, they had.

Squall and the others looked on as Seifer was lead to a pillar in middle of the large room. Seifer looked around him at several dozen faces with a bored expression. He spotted the group which was right in front of him, only ten feet away. He only skimmed the group until he looked upon the sulking brunette with a scar mirroring his own. He smirked.

"Hey."

Squall blinked, confused.

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation."

Squall lightly smirked back. "Only you would turn something like this into a night out to the movies."

"Yeah, well, what can I do? Not like I can move or anything."

Squall frowned at the bindings that kept Seifer's arms behind his back and around the pillar.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare!" Seifer yelled.

"?"

"Don't say your sorry!"

Squall looked down. "But, I am."

Seifer sighed. "Don't be. I got myself into this mess, so it's my problem. I need to deal with it, not you."

The others just looked on, unsure if they should say anything or just keep their mouths shut. They decided on the latter.

Squall looked back up at Seifer through his lashes. "I tried."

"So I've heard. Even the President of Esthar tried to save my ass. I feel honored. But I don't disserve it, and you know that."

Silence passed between them. Squall did know that, but he still felt he needed to do something. After all, they were still-

"Welcome. This event shall be marked down in history as the death of the sorceress' knight to be shown to people all over the world. Parents, please do not have your children watch, for this is real." Caraway announced toward the camera. Everyone had gone quiet and waited for the next words to be spoken.

Four men with shotguns stood two to each side in front of Seifer. His executioners. Caraway stood in front of Seifer, the cameras zooming in.

"Do you have any last words?"

Seifer looked past Caraway and at Squall. He didn't speak, but his eyes told Squall everything.

Squall wanted to break down and cry. He almost did. His eyes began to well up and he had to look away from the sight before him.

Seifer looked back at Caraway. "Nothing that I would want your smug ass to hear."

Caraway growled and backed away. "Then let us get on with it."

"You can't."

Strangely enough, Kiros stood up from the crowd. Voices from all over the room echoed. 'What is he doing?' 'What's going on?' 'Just kill him already!'

Caraway turned toward Kiros. "And why not?"

Kiros pulled out a paper and thrust it towards Caraway. "This is why."

Caraway grabbed the paper and skimmed it and froze. He looked up at Kiros.

"Yes, Caraway, that is a Life Property Contract."

Kiros took the paper and stood so the camera could see him.

"This contract states that if any situations involving that of taking the life of Seifer Almasy, the right to him living or dying goes to whomever he has listed as his Life Property Owner."

People began yelling and arguments broke out as well. Everyone was confused, even the group. They had all forgotten about those. At Garden, when you turned 15, you were given a Life Property Contract. You had to fill it out and turn it in by the time you were 16. In that contract, you put who you wished would have rights over your life. You could put someone down, or no one, and die by your convictions.

Some sort of calm had finally settled over the room, but people were still tense. No one knew who had the rights over Seifer's life. They all waited.

The group was curious as well. This could either kill or save Seifer.

Kiros waited for all eyes to stay on him.

Caraway spoke first. "Well, what fool in their right mind would want to keep him alive?"

Kiros smirked at Caraway. "His spouse."

The group and everyone else was shell-shocked. Married? When did Seifer get married, and to who? Squall held his breathe.

"How the hell did you find out! And where did you get that!" Seifer yelled out.

"I found this contract in B-Garden's files, and your marriage certificate from the mayor of Dollet. I told her it was an emergency. Besides, Dollet was with us in trying to save your life."

Caraway glared at Kiros. "None of that matters! Who on this Hyne-damned planet would want to keep him alive!"

Kiros walked calmly over to the group. He gave the contract to Squall and said, "Read it."

Squall looked down, and again, nearly cried. Out of joy, this time. Squall looked at Seifer.

"And here I thought you would have changed it."

Just one sentence on the contract was all it took. It was only one line of many, but it would save Seifer's life.

Caraway read the contract and gave the go ahead for Seifer to be released. The group left quickly on the Ragnarok and towards Balamb Garden.

Everyone was still curious as to what the contract said, but Kiros, Squall, and Seifer knew. Squall took Seifer to the bridge, since everyone was in the observation room and the ship was on auto-pilot.

"You really didn't change it, after all this time."

"Yeah, well… you know me. I'm the romantic type."

Squall smiled, a real smile, at Seifer. "Your 'romantic dream' huh?"

Seifer smiled back. "Yeah."

Seifer leaned close and held Squall to him.

"You already know about it… because you're it."

Below in the observation room, everyone was again shell-shocked at what the contract said.

Kiros smiled knowingly. "Good thing I found that thing."

Ward scratched his head. "……"

Laguna was happy. "I'm happy for them!"

Ellone was surprised. "Well, I guess I kinda saw it coming…"

Edea was proud. "I'm glad it all turned out this way."

Cid was confused. "But, I thought they hated each other? I'm confused."

Selphie was giddy. "Whoo-hoo!"

Irvine was blushing. "Oh, man. I had no idea they were…wow…"

Zell looked like a fish. "Wha…I…they…uh….huh?"

And Quistis, like Kiros, smiled knowingly. Quistis looked at everyone and only smiled wider. "I knew it."

Back on the bridge, Squall and Seifer had their lips locked and weren't about ready to let go. And on the chair near them lay the contract.

_**Life Property Contract**_

_**I, Seifer Almasy-Leonhart, hereby give all rights of my life to my spouse, Squall Leonhart-Almasy…**_

* * *

AN: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? I should stick with reading fics instead? Wow, it really is a pile of steaming cal? I won't always beg for feedback, but since this is my first, I would like some. Even a one-word response would make me happy.  
Hope you liked it. R&R Please! Or not! In the words of Squall "…Whatever." 


End file.
